Safety devices are used on architectural structures in a variety of environments to reduce risk. Many environments exist where various poor lighting scenarios occur, for example, dimmed lighting or darkness due to a power failure or smoke resultant from a fire. Risks may occur when people attempt to navigate in poorly lit environments; such risks include physical injury, lack of orientation, lack of information regarding navigation, and lack of familiarity with the environment.
Recently, laws, ordinances, codes, and/or regulations have been implemented that require certain safety signage in public gathering places—both new and existing structures—and include, for example, safety signage in egress pathways to communicate exits from the environment. Examples of public gathering places include, for example, high rise buildings, hotels, dormitories, arenas, stadiums, hospitals, underground environments such as parking structures and subways, prisons, and institutions to name a few. Although, even where signage is not required, certain circumstances may necessitate signage, for example, to indicate an unexpected stair on private property.
The prior art devices that are currently available are deficient in several respects including limitations in design and manufacturability. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,010 discloses a sign that requires light actuated by electricity. This presents the disadvantage of routing electrical wiring, which may not be feasible in certain environments. Further, because the sign requires electricity, the sign may not work when the power goes out such as in a blackout.
United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0137077 discloses a sign that includes a photo-luminescent material, but also includes a lighting source of a plurality of light emitting diodes for charging the photo-luminescent material. Like that mentioned above, an electrical source is required.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective particular objectives and requirements, the need still remains for safety devices and manufacturing methods thereof that fulfill the deficiencies of the prior art devices and provide additional functionality. The present invention satisfies this need.